Oftentimes when using an email client application, a user may compose an email and save it as a draft so he can continue working on the email at a later time. The draft is then saved in a drafts folder in the user's mailbox. To continue working on a draft, the user may have to select the drafts folder, find the desired draft and open it. Having to switch to or open another folder and therefore lose the context of what a user is working on to be able to continue working on a draft may be perceived as inefficient and may hamper productivity.
Some email client applications allow for management of drafts of replies to conversations by ways of a conversation tree and conversation view wherein all messages in a conversation string across all folders in a user's mailbox appear in a list view and/or reading pane.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.